


Hidden past

by Night_sky04



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cute, Dark Endou Mamoru, Fights, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_sky04/pseuds/Night_sky04
Summary: The past resurfaces dragging Him back to his dark days.Will he be able to handle once more the tortures he once went through? The one he forced to the very back of his mind or perhaps he'll crumble over the memories.?Endou beared his own weight all this time and his friends had no clue he went through hell. How will they help him?
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya & Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru & Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru & Raimon Eleven, Endou Mamoru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work.... This story is originally written on wattpad by the same name so I'm not stealing anyone's story.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The Inazuma Japan team was in the cafeteria early morning as usual, some halfway through their food and some just placing their trays on the tables - greeting their friends. It was now a routine for them, since they arrived in Russia for the FFI. 

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. The weather was slightly cloudy and the early morning sun rays peeking through the silverish clouds. 

As usual Endou entered the cafeteria along with Saginuma and Haizaki. The three of them, always the last to wake up, eventually developed a habit of waiting for each other even if one of them finished getting ready before the others. 

After eating breakfast they all washed up and started their morning training for the upcoming match with Froy's team- Russia. Ichihoshi was hyped up for training these days. He wanted to get stronger before facing Froy, his childhood friend. He's been working really hard on both his analysis and techniques.

After a long strenuous training coach Zhao Jinyun felt generous and gave them free time until dinner. An awesome news to the players and managers who badly wanted to have some fun in town. It was their first time in Russia after all. 

Endou somehow convinced Gouenji and kidou to go to the amusement park with him. He really wanted to check it out after Aphrodit told him how much fun he had when he went there with Hiroto and Iwato. And for some reason Nosaka and Hiroto tagged along with them. The latter claimed he just wanted to eat the pistachio ice cream there which apparently was a masterpiece. But they all knew. They all knew he just wanted to ride the teacups again. And Nosaka probably actually wanted to taste the pistachio masterpiece though 

Endou was having fun to say the least. He was running around like a child with stars shining in his chocolate brown eyes. His reaction amused the other four boys who watched, with a small smile, their captain practically jumping up and down in excitement. Sometimes they wonder how someone like him became the captain of an international team but they wouldn't change a thing even if they had the chance to. Endou was indeed a legendary captain even if he's basically just a goof ball. The latter without knowing it, was endeared by the whole team even the ' badboys'. They all have a soft spot for their dork of a captain. Specially kidou and Gouenji, his best friends. 

After hours of riding diverse attractions, kidou was able to pry Endou off the roller coasters and they went to a near cafe to get something to drink before dinner time which was in less than an hour.

Still having sometime left, the small group decided to take a stroll around town before returning back to their training camp.

But had they known they'd have that unfortunate encounter. Had they known he'd react like that, they would've ran straight back to the camp. Everything happened too fast, specially for a certain brown haired teen. 'Why' he wondered, 'why now out of all? Why after five whole years he decided to appear in his life once more?'

A series of events was triggered by that particular encounter, perhaps good or perhaps bad, who knows . Only one way to get the answers and you know very well how.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long time no see, Mamoru," he chirped taking three step closer to the goalkeeper.

The group was on their way to the camp. They were exhausted because a certain someone wanted to ride all the rides at the park. And that certain someone was somehow still buzzing with energy. 

Kidou and Nosaka were discussing about a new strategy the former one created that could be useful in their upcoming match. Hiroto was in his own world while Gouenji was trying to keep up with a rambling Endou. He had no clue what his friend was talking about though.

Endou finally took a break to drink giving Gouenji's ears a break. He was absentmindedly sipping his juice. After a while he saw a bin at a corner of the street and told the guys to wait for him while he went to throw his juice can in the trash. 

"Oh? Look who's here."

Endou froze on the spot. He knew this voice. He'd recognize it anywhere.   
Endou shakingly turned around. He was face to face with him.

"Long time no see, Mamoru," he chirped taking three step closer to the goalkeeper.

How? And why? Why was he here? How could this be possible? He was dead. Endou made sure of that. So why was he in front of him? Talking to him?

"Oh don't give me that face Mamoru," he said taking once again three step closer to him.

Endou wanted to run. Run away from there, from him. But his legs refused to budge. He stood there trembling, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't you miss me?" He whispered awfully close to Endou, caressing his left cheek with his rough right hand.

Endou's breath was labored. A horrible feeling bubbled in his stomach at his touch. He badly wanted to puke but it seemed his body stopped functioning. 

"What's taking so long Endou?" Shouted Kidou approaching with the others. "Endou?" He asked once more seeing the scene in front of him. 

They instantly knew something was wrong at the sight of their friend. This man was too close to their captain, way too close. 

"Who are you?" Demanded Gouenji in a defensive tone approaching the man. The others soon following him.

The man merely glanced at the newcomers before returning his attention to Endou.

"Oh? you haven't told your friends about me? I'm Yoru, an old friend of Mamoru," he addressed the last sentence to Gouenji.

The said Yoru leaned and whispered something in Endou's ear before turning around and walked away.

Nosaka eyed him suspiciously. Just who was that guy and what did he want with Endou?

They walked to his sides and Gouenji put his hand on Endou's shoulder intending to ask if he was okay. Before he could open his mouth Endou suddenly collapsed to his knees. 

"Endou!" They exclaimed not understanding what was happening.

They could read sheer terror in his chocolate brown eyes as crystal clear tears flowed freely down his cheeks. They were beyond worried for their captain. That was the first time they saw Endou cry, aside from tears of happiness. 

"What's wrong!?" Panicked Hiroto not used to see him in such a state 

"Endou what happened?" 

He trembled hard and he was breathing heavily. The guys crouched down next to him trying real hard to calm him down. 

"No. Not again," a soft whisper left his mouth. He did not scream, he did not sob. He was tired of doing those in the past. Not again. No.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were dazed, they noted. Reluctantly, they left the room. They weren't sure they did the right thing, leaving him alone in that state. But they couldn't refuse the look he gave them. His eyes were begging them to go.

"-dou? Endou!"

The boy snapped out of his dazed state to find himself in his room at the training centre. When did he get here? And how? 

The only things he remembered were the disgusting touch of that man and his words. His words that keeps playing nonstop in his mind creating an awful acidic taste in his mouth.

"Endou-san? Are you okay?" Finally voiced Nosaka.

"Yeah, I'm..I'm fine," he tried to force a smile on his face. He tried but failed resulting in a sort of grimace. 

His answer was fooling nobody, perhaps if he didn't have these dried tear tails on his face, perhaps if he wasn't shaking like a leaf. Then there would be a slight possibility of them thinking of believing him.

"I'm exhausted, would you mind if I go to sleep," he hinted the others to leave him alone with a trembling voice dripping with sadness.

His eyes were dazed, they noted. Reluctantly, they left the room. They weren't sure they did the right thing, leaving him alone in that state. But they couldn't refuse the look he gave them. His eyes were begging them to go.

Inside the closed door the brown haired teen layed in his bed. His past memories played in his mind like an endless movie and the boy cried himself to sleep that night with an empty stomach.

Once on the other side of the door Kidou, Gouenji, Nosaka and Hiroto went to the cafeteria preparing themselves for the loads of questions they'd receive once reaching the canteen.

And as expected as soon as they got in they were harassed with questions. It was understandable though after what they witnessed not even fifteen minutes ago.

All the questions came one after the other creating a loud cacophony which echoed through the room.

"SHUT! UP!" Boomed Hiroto who was not only exhausted by the day he experienced but also the headache that had formed. His mind was racing trying to find an explanation to his captain's odd behavior and the hubbub did not help one bit.

A mighty silance reigned for some minutes before being broken by a worried looking Sakanoe.

"What happened to Endou-san?" He voiced the thought of everyone.

What he- what they all saw shocked everyone. If 'shock' even applied to the feeling, to the weight they felt in their chest.

Seeing their captain all pale and trembling with tears pooling down his glistening eyes, being dragged by a worried kidou and Gouenji, followed by again a worried Nosaka and Hiroto made absolutely no sense. Specially when these guys were back from an amusement park. They didn't seem amused at all.

They didn't know how to answer the query they were asked. Heck they did not even understand why he behaved like that after seeing that Yoru guy.

Endou was perfectly normal and joyful but the flip switched when he saw that man. They found him terrified, horrified and utterly petrified as Yoru talked to him. Yoru on the other hand seemed amused by the reaction he received by the younger boy.

After hearing the story the group told them, the team was confused, more than confused, they were addled. 

The captain, usually so talkative, never even mentioned a Yoru in any of his stories. That Yoru seemed in his late twenties. He had dirty blond slightly spiky hair and greenish eyes fading to the blue, thin lips and thin face. 

Nosaka added to the description they were giving the others that he had a burn mark on his neck. The flesh was a brownish red colour and had some traces of blisters on it.

What disturbed them above all was what he whispered in Endou's ears before walking away. What he said seemed to be the trigger to everything.

Ichihoshi, Nosaka and Hiura were racking their brains for a possible theory. Their captain was definitely not going to tell them anything any time soon. 

Based on what they heard, these two obviously knew each other for quite a long time. And the man was surely Japanese. So what was he doing in Russia anyway? 

Who really is Yoru? And what connections did he have with dearest Endou? Answers in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to deal with him, not again. Why? Why? Why? The so many whys were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you noticed that my chapter are really short. That's just a habit I have cuz I'm used to only writing short stories

'It's warm today,' he thought noticing for the first time a small crack in the far right corner of his ceiling. 

Dearest Endou was currently having a staring contest with his ceiling. Not really certain who was winning. He should really be getting up. Training was going to start in fifteen minutes.

He was feeling numb, empty. His eyes were so swollen that it hurts him. He wondered if he could skip training today. Would Coach be mad at him? Norika was going to play the next match anyway so it's not like he'll miss anything.

'Enough with these nonsense.' He shook his head and took a deep, sharp breath and reluctantly lifted himself from his bed and got ready. He got no time to waste with these... these whatever everything was at the moment!

This wasn't like him. Not like him at all. How could Endou Mamoru, aka the soccer freak, even think about skipping training! Plus he was the captain, he should be a good example! What would the others think if he skipped. Specially with everything that happened yesterday. 

He was two fingers away from being late and two step away from having to clean the toilets as punishment. Thank lord he got up when he did.

After warm ups he placed himself in the goalposts. 

The goalkeeper noticed the weird glances his teammates shot him but pretended not to notice. He was glad nobody asked him anything about the previous day. He wouldn't know what to say if they questioned him. And his no good at lying. A badly kept secret of the team.

Endou was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Goujin's shot until he felt a slight breeze as the ball missed his face by two inches. He turned around staring at the ball and blinked as a late reaction.

He glanced at the shooter, who gave him an apologetic smile, before fetching the ball and send it back to Goujin

"Sorry 'bout that!" Endou yelled but received once again worried looks from the team. It was clear that Endou was not on the top of his form. He look exhausted and frail. He did skip both dinner the previous night and breakfast this morning.

Practice resumed after that incident and as if on cue, Endou's mind decided to put him back in his trance like state.

His face darkened as he remembered him, that bastard. The sickly feeling settled back in his stomach as he remembered what he did, what he said and how he took everything from him. His world.

He felt his eyes sting but the poor thing had already shed every single tears from his body the previous night. 

Endou suddenly shook his head. He can't let him get to his head. Endou is supposed to be the bright bubbly cheerful goalkeeper and he was behaving in the complete opposite way. 

"Endou! Watch out!"

From Haizaki came a warning and Endou successfully dodge 'The Explosion' preventing it from reforming his face. 

"Endou-kun," the one concerned turned to the coach who just called him in that sing song way of his,"- if you're not feeling well you can take the day off." Even the coach was giving him these weird looks.

Endou looked back at his team and realized that he was bringing the moral of everyone down with his behavior. Since the beginning of the day, they've been concerned for him and not focusing on the training.

"Sorry! Everyone!" He bowed before running off of the field under the stare of the whole Inazuma Japan team.

"Back to work everyone," ordered Sekiya clapping his hands to get the team's attention. 

***

Endou found himself in the park not far from the camp. His body was flowing with diverse emotions.

He felt bad for worrying his teammates. He felt like he was letting them down. His heart was in pain, and his mind was a mess. It was all around the place, desperately looking for an answer to the questions he didn't even know. 

And then there was this mixture of terror and anger in him. Tearing him apart. 

All of that was because of him, why does he have such an impact on his life? Why did he came back? Why? Why? So many whys!! 

"Aarrrrggghhh!" The captain let out a frustrated groan kicking the dirt infront of him violently. 

"On dear, why such violence Mamoru." 

Oh god, no. This was not happening. He wouldn't come on the campground would he?

Endou turned around and was once again face to face with him. Yoru. The man who murdered part of his heart. 

"Why do you always make such a face everytime you see me? It makes me sad," he said in a sickly soft gentle voice.

Yoru placed his hand on Endou's shoulder giving it a rough squeeze making the younger male wince. 

He should do something. Push him, kick him, anything! He is no longer the little helpless boy he was before. He could surely defend himself. 

But he could no longer control his body. Endou was frozen stiff. He always does. Just like before. Just like five years ago.

"However, I'm glad to see you never forgot the memories we share," he was getting close, real close to Endou. "Such precious memories." His face was centimeters away from the petrified boy.

"Leave him alone!" 

Endou thanked God with all his might for sending something to save him from this living nightmare.

"Get away from him!" The voice boomed from afar.

Both man looked at who disrupted their conversation, if you can even call that a conversation, and saw a Gouenji running to them phone in hand.

Yoru turned back to Endou and asked, "why is there always someone to annoy us?" 

Gouenji who couldn't participate in training because of his injured leg decided to follow Endou and to force an answer out of him. He couldn't bear seeing his usually hyperactive friend so not like himself. Unfortunately he couldn't run as fast as Endou due to his injury and lost sight of the brunet. And when he found him, he saw him with that man, the one who seems not to know the concept of personal space.

Gouenji pulled Endou away from the man. He may not know who he is but if he was able to make the goalkeeper cry, then he's definitely on the blonde's bad sides. 

"Oh, you think you can fight me?"

Why was his tone an amused one? Yoru looked at them highly. "You- " he was cut short by a new voice. 

It was Kidou. 

"Even three against one you wouldn't be able to beat me!" He snorted arrogantly.

"Maybe we can't," started the caped teen, staring intently at the older man,"but let me inform you that there are cameras recording your every move. Furthermore we are on campgrounds and if you even dared to hurt us, not only the team and police will be at your tail but the whole of Japan. We are the break trio, main players of Inazuma Japan." 

Yoru couldn't oppose the weird looking boy and the blond who both stood protectively infront of their captain.

"Tsk, that's not the last you've seen of me!" And with that he walked away disappearing amongst the trees. 

That struck Endou's mind as he added that sentence to his to-worry-about list. 

He was gonna be back. Not now, maybe not tomorrow but he was gonna be back. Endou knew very well that this guy doesn't give up on what he wants until he gets it.

He doesn't want to deal with him, not again. Why? Why? Why? The so many whys were back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never easy to tell people, even those who you deeply trust, your problems and fears.

The match against Russia started well. It was fun and fair but turned into a its opposite not long after. There was cheating, Froy left the game and there was the Asuto crisis. Well fake Asuto.

The team was now in their bus on the way to the camp after the match. 

It was quiet. 

It was quiet in many senses.   
Quiet because they lost the match.   
Quiet because Asuto disappeared.  
And quiet in terms of Endou.

Yoru after showing up in front of Endou two days in a row was not seen for five days till now. And the goalkeeper hoped he wouldn't see him anytime soon.

After the park fiasco, Endou has been shaken for two days. To the team's relief he got himself back together afterwards. He was not exactly himself as he used to be before Yoru's apparition but he was getting better days after days.

Gouenji and Kidou told the others about what happened at the park and they've been extra careful with their captain. Making sure not to say anything unnecessary and keeping an eye of him. In case that man decided to appear once again. 

They wanted him to be feel better and even though he was kinda recovering they'd notice the worry in his eyes when the boy thought nobody was looking at him. And they also noticed that he was often in his own world staring off into space before violently shaking his head, slapping his cheeks and plastering a smile on his face. 

Yeah they'd noticed but stayed silent about it. Not wanting to upset him and giving him his time and space. They tried to remain subtle about it. They did understand that their captain needed time before telling them what was wrong with him. 

It's never easy to tell people, even those who you deeply trust, your problems and fears. 

Endou on the other hand had notice the concern of the others and put extra effort to act as natural as he could and to take his role of captain more seriously. He felt like he was failing the team as captain and was determined to get himself together. He had no choice. 

He often caught himself worrying about him or being in a daydream but tries to brushed it off. 

He was able to get that man out of his mind before, surely he could do it again. 

Okay it took him at least one year and a half to do that but the circumstances were different back then. 

Yeah he could do this. He'll not burden his team with his problems. He's gonna be fine. And as long as Yoru is off of his sight he won't have to worry.

Right?

But the man did promise to come back. Which means that Endou'll probably see him soon. He must be planning somethi-

Shaking his head wildly, Endou caught himself overthinking things again. He frowned before turning to kidou next to him, the latter was observing the brunet without being caught thanks to his googles.

"How's Haruna been?" He tried to start a conversation to distract his one mess of a brain.

***

They were all disappointed. Finally they were gonna have a clean match after so long. No cheating and no nothing but Orion had to ruin it all.

They've tried to try to salvage their match with proof that the French team was only another victim of the Orion foundation but Orion advanced them and they couldn't do anything. 

Why does everything has to be so complicated. They were only teens. They shouldn't have to deal with all of these issues. 

"Listen up everyone!" Started the coach.  
"I know things are difficult so I have a surprise for you all."

Everyone looked at him curious.

"The coach of the Argentine team requested to have friendly match with us. What do you say?" 

"Yeah!" They all agreed already getting excited .

But little did they know that someone else prepared another surprise for them. Not necessarily a pleasant one.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mini 'feiendly' match of Japan vs Argentina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at describing and writing an actual match so it's not that nice

"Uwaaahhhh!" 

The Argentina training camp's field was so high tech and cool. It was indoors and had giant screens behind both goalposts.

The Argentina team was in the group B of the FFI but unfortunately they did not go far into the competition as their coach was late for one of their matches. They had to forfeit and was disqualified. 

From what Inazuma Japan understood, the Argentina team really wanted to play against them. And so they suggested a friendly match. 

"Welcom, Japanese players! I'm the captain of the team, Lorenzo," infront of them was a guy with black hair and brown eyes and behind him was his team.

"Nice to meet you Lorenzo, I'm End-"

"Endou Mamoru, captain of Inazuma Japan and main goalkeeper, I know," interrupted Lorenzo. 

"Seems like you made your research on our team," stated Nosaka blankly while Endou was surprised and didn't know how to respond. 

"Oh no, only on Endou here." 

After that awkward moment, both teams proceeded to introduce themselves. 

The Argentina team were weird. They were smirking for some reason and they had an unreadable look in their eyes. They looked fishy. 

"Everyone!" Started coach Zhao Jinyun "the coach of the Argentina team seems to be running late. We will start the match anyways with their second coach Marco Garcia."

"Nice to meet you all. The coach will be here soon and he told me to begin the match." 

It was not a normal match,it was more like a minigame. 

The rules were:   
•First team to score 4 goals win  
•No change of players during the game  
•No rough plays

The players were carefully picked by Zhao Jinyun. 

Haizaki, Hiroto and Aphrodite were the forwards. Kidou, Ichihoshi, Nosaka and Asuto were the midfielders. The defenders were Tatsuya, Kazemaru and Iwato and last but not least Endou as goalkeeper. They opted for an offensive attack. 

The match begun with a kickoff by Hiroto and they dashed directly in the direction of the goalpost. 

Haizaki successfully dodge a slide from Lucas, a redhead with gray eyes, and passed the ball to Aphrodite who sent it to Hiroto. The latter did 'The Explosion' which was stopped by the goalkeeper, Leo, a dark blonde with dark blue eyes and freckles. He was tall and quite big.

Leo threw the ball to Nicolas, a midfielder with light brown hair and blue eyes. Nicolas passed the ball to his teammates and it finally ended to the feet of Lorenzo, the captain, who smirked before jumping in the air yelling 'Canon shoot'. 

The ball turned into a canon ball flying dangerously fast towards the net. Endou tried to stop it with his 'Diamond punch' but he couldn't hold it and the shot went flying into the net.

The first half ended on a score of 1-1. Aphrodit being the one to score with his 'God Knows'. The Argentina team was really strong. The ball went back and forth between both teams for the whole first half.

Inazuma Japan was determined to win and their opponents seemed to be highly motivated. It was a shame that they were disqualified. However some noticed the dark looks the Argentina teams sent towards the defenders. They brushed it off thinking it was only their imagination. 

The match started again and ten minutes into the it, Endou frozed. Lorenzo smirked taking the opportunity to score a second goal.

Endou's teammates looked at him worried.

"Seems like coach Yoru is back," Lorenzo and his team smirked darkly eyeing Endou.

Our goalkeeper was wide eyed and pale.

"Sorry for making you wait Inazuma Japan. I'm Yoru Takahashi, Coach of the Argentina team," he grinned introducing himself. 

He was their coach!? How? This doesn't make any sense. Endou knows he is Japanese. What....what was going o


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't feel good," he mumbled his words again to his friends

Sorry for making you wait Inazuma Japan. I'm Yoru Takahashi, Coach of the Argentina team," he grinned introducing himself. 

He was their coach!? How? This doesn't make any sense. Endou knows he is Japanese. What....what was going on?

__________afterwards_______________

"I don't feel good," Endou breathed out.

Inazuma Japan finally had a face to put with the man who wrecked their captain. Yoru.

"Let's continue the game. Now that Coach is here we're getting serious guys!" Yelled Lorenzo to his team receiving a positive response from his team. 

The game continued and the Argentina team attacked relentlessly. 

The Japanese team, who chose an offensive formation were getting pressured. The defenders and midfielders were really busy.

Thomas, an attacker with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, broke through the Japanese defense and was infront of Endou, ready to shoot.

"The arrow!" He yelled

"Endou! Look out!" Kidou's warning snapped Endou out of his daze and out of reflex he punched the ball away. However it landed in Lorenzo's grasp and he immediately shot 'cannon ball' which hurled Endou together with the ball in his nets.

"Endou/Captain!!" They all ran to him.

Endou felt weak and tired and scared and confused. That was not a good mixture of feeling. 

Kazemaru helped him up and he leaned on the defender for support. 

"Well! well! Look like you were distracted mamoru," Yoru yelled from the bench. "Perhaps you're not feeling... well?" He faked concern tilting his head to the side.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled his words again to his friends.

"Well too bad," shrugged Lorenzo, "player switch in not allowed. You should forfeit, oh sorry, I forgot. Inazuma Japan never give up, don't they?" And the whole team laughed. 

They all looked at Endou. They don't want to give up. They never do. But if it was to protect Endou they'd do it.

"No. No, I can still fight." His voice was trembling but his eyes were burning. His neverending burning spirit. 

"Oh my, you still have that look in your eyes? Guess I'll do it after all." Yoru seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Are you sure Endou-san" asked Nosaka who heard what Yoru said. He only got a firm nod from Endou and they all went back to their post.

The Japanese players kept running after the ball and were able to score thanks to 'Shark the deep' but from there, everything went downhill. 

The Japanese players were constantly chasing the ball. Their opponents were completely controlling the game. Some were wheezing out of exhaustion. 

"It's all your fault!" Lorenzo kicked the ball to Endou who punched it away, but it landed at the feet of Nicolas.

"We were disqualified 'cause of you!" With that he aimed at Endou's stomach.

Endou who was exhausted both physically and emotionally let the ball hit him. He could not give Yoru the satisfaction of winning. But how was them being disqualified his fault?

"Coach was late 'cause of you!" Another shot in his face by Thomas.

The others could only watch. They were tired and confused. 

"How is it his fault?" Asked Ichihoshi who ran all the way and stood in front of Endou.

"Coach was retained talking to him in town and was late to our match!" Lorenzo tried to send another shot aiming for Endou's face again.

Ichihoshi kicked the ball sending it to Tatsuya who passed it to Nosaka. The latter kicked the ball forward and Kidou and Haizaki did the 'emperor penguin 2'.

The score was back to 3-3. 

Inazuma Japan were furious. Yoru was late to their match because he stopped to talk to Endou. They did not stop him or anything it was his choice. And here they were venting their anger on Endou. That makes no sense at all. These guys are clearly out of their minds. 

"Score the last goal and let's get out of here!" 

"That was your Coach's fault." 

"Endou didn't do anything!" 

The guys and managers on the bench couldn't hold it anymore. They felt helpless. They couldn't do anything to help their friends. Not even zhao Jinyun could do anything if the players don't want to forfeit. 

"Let's go everyone. Let's get this over with!" Encouraged Kidou to which they all agreed with.

Endou was touched at his friend's reaction. He was smiled as he watched everyone counterattacking. 

Switch

They all stopped. Right in the middle of running. They just frozed. Eyes fixed on the giant screen behind Argentina's goalpost.

Endou let out a chocked scream as he fell to his knees. What he was seeing, what everyone were seeing was horrifying. 

On the screen was a bloody image of himself. An Endou passed out in a pool of his own blood. 

The Endou of five years ago.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were always my favorite Mamoru," the blond psycho smiled at him.
> 
> Endou's head was spinning round and round. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything but a soaring pain in his heart

They all stopped. Right in the middle of running. They just frozed. Eyes fixed on the giant screen behind Argentina's goalpost.

Endou let out a chocked scream as he fell to his knees. What he was seeing, what everyone were seeing was horrifying. 

On the screen was a bloody image of himself. An Endou passed out in a pool of his own blood. 

The Endou of five years ago.

__________afterwards_____________

"Ever seen your captain as a child?" Asked Yoru, eyes fixed on the screen with a sadistic smile on his face. He was clearly admiring what he was seeing. 

On the screen was a bloody picture of Endou unconscious. He was on the ground with nasty purple bruises and cuts littering his body. He was insanely thin. His worn out shirt was drowning him and he seemed weakened. Drained from energy. 

Another switch was heard and along with it came another horrible picture. 

There were two boys in that picture. Endou whose eyes were closed and swollen was in the arms of another boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be around fifteen years old and was protectively hugging a defenceless Endou.

Both guys were badly wounded but young Endou looked worst than the older boy who was weakly glaring daggers at the camera. More like the person behind the camera. 

Switch

Everyone except the Argentina team and their coaches were nailed to the ground. Beyond horrified. 

They stared at the screen as their blood ran cold. 

A video was playing.

They saw Endou against the bloody walls in the corner. He was about to slip into unconsciousness when a big muscled man grabbed him by his hair lifting him in the air. 

Taking their moment of inattention Nicolas took the ball which stood motionless at the feet of a frozen Asuto and dashed to the goal. He kicked it to Lorenzo who was grinning madly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" a blood curdling scream was then heard from the background of the room in the video as the man kicked Endou in the stomach sending him hauling into the walls. 

Lorenzo towered over Endou's shaking body. The latter was on his knees. A hand clutching his shirt over his heart tightly, nearly tearing the fabric. Fat tears cascaded from his eyes as he seemed engrossed in the video. Everything disappeared except the screen and Yoru. 

"You were always my favorite Mamoru," the blond psycho smiled at him.

Endou's head was spinning round and round. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything but a soaring pain in his heart.

"Ark!"   
Young Endou brutally collided with the ground going numb. Then the screen went black. 

"It's game over," Inazuma Japan whipped their heads towards Lorenzo just in time to see 'The Canon' crashing into a petrified Endou.

"Sweet dreams." The whisper of Yoru was the last thing Endou heard before everything went black.

Black and cold.


	9. Chapter 8

He snapped his eyes close as soon as he had opened them as a bright light shone in them.

Slowly rising into a proper sitting position, he already knew he was at the hospital by the smell of the place. Not disgusting but not pleasant either. It smelled like medecins and pain. Is that even a thing? Smelling pain?

He had a really bad headache. Raising his hand to itch his forehead, he only then realized that there were bandages around his head instead of his usual headband. No wonder it itched so bad.

He took his time observing his room. It was quite bigger than the normal hospital room. Immaculately white walls with a window beside his bed. On his right was a bedside table with his headband and a notepad. There was also an IV drip stand where the tube was connected to the back of his hand by a needle. 

"Oh you're awake, I'm going to call your doctor, " said a black haired nurse who left the room as soon as she had entered. 

Soon after she came back with a tall ash brown hair man with onyx green eyes wearing glasses. 

The doctor, Mike, checked his vitals and did some other test with him while the nurse called Coach zhao Jinyun. 

When he was alone in his room, Endou allowed himself to think about what had happened during the match. 

He was actually really enjoying playing with the Argentina team but Yoru just had to ruin everything again.

He did the unthinkable. With those pictures. Now the team knows. And he'll have to do it.

He'll have to explain.

He didn't feel ready to do that. But he has to. He's been running away for too long. He knows he needs to stop and face his past and his team. But he's just too scared.

What if the team treats him differently after they learn the truth about him. He basically lied to them about his whole past. Will they still trust him?

Or worst. What if Yoru hurts them. He can't lose anyone anymore. He wouldn't be able to bear it. He'd be suffocated by guild and grief. He didn't need more weight of people's the death or suffering on his shoulders. 

"Captain/Endou!!!"

All of a sudden the door slid open and his friends begun to pool in, in his room.

"How are you feeling Endou-kun?" Asked the coach.

"A little dizzy but I'll be fine," reassured Endou. He saw different reactions from his teammates. 

Some sighed in relief, some smiled in relief. Others looked at him suspiciously. But they all had that look. 

Endou sensed the question that was burning the lips of his friends. 

"Endou-kun, I'm sorry but I think you need to tell us what happened out there." The Coach brought up the conversation. "About what we all saw on that screen." 

Endou stared at his plain white sheets deep in thoughts and fists clenching. He didn't think he was ready to face his team right now. 

He glanced at his friends. They all stared at him worriedly, they deserved the truth. He didn't doubt the trust of his team but he was still scared of how they'll react. What he was about to tell them was not an easy tale.

"I know it's difficult to reveal your past to your friends, most of us went through that," Kidou started sensing the worries of his best friend.

"But you were the one who told us not to be ashamed of our past. That what happened long ago makes who we are today," Gouenji continued what Kidou started.

"And we'll all be with you no matter what happens." It was Kazemaru who spoke next.

"Nobody'll judge you Endou-kun. We won't be able to help you if you don't tell us what happened." The coach urged.

That was the first time he didn't know what was happening with one of his players. He who is always two steps ahead of everything had no clue about the past of the captain of his team. And it bothered him to no end. 

A faint smile appeared on Endou's face. He shouldn't be worried, right? Like Kidou said, they all had a hard past and all the team had done was to support each other and to have each other's back. Why would they act differently with him. He was being stupidly unreasonable. 

Gathering all the courage he had left, he took a deep breath calming his havoc of a heart. He didn't know where to start.

"Its a... its a long story," he sighed and urged himself to continue before he could talk himself out of it. 

"It all started seven years ago, I was only eight back then. I was playing at the park with my soccer ball." Endou swallowed hard before he could continue. 

"It was getting late wh-when I heard someone calling my name. When I looked at him, a man came out of nowhere and... and he hit him on the the back of his head. Then I saw him fall, he fell limply on the ground." Endou's voice started trembling as he revived what had happened that day. The beginning of his torturous 'journey'.

"I tried running to him but then, then I... I just felt a sudden pain on my head and everything... everything just went black."

He had no idea talking about these things could be so hard. He was stuttering, spating words after words trying to form coherent sentences that the others would understand.

He took a few seconds trying hard to calm himself down. The others saw his struggle but they had to ask. They had to know.

"Who was the one who called you?" 

Endou looked up, a lump had formed in his throat, he tried to ignore it but it was getting harder to breath. And talk.

"My big brother. Endou Aichi. "   
________________________________


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi looked at his baby brother sadly.  
> "You..know. I am... happy that... I was able to .... to get you... out of h-here. Now.. go." 

Who was the one who called you?" 

Endou looked up, a lump had formed in his throat, he tried to ignore it but it was getting harder to breath. And talk.

"My big brother. Endou Aichi. " 

___________afterwards_______________

Endou slightly chocked on his name. He hadn't pronounced that name for years.

The other's stared at their captain, eyes wide with shock. Endou has an older brother?! They wanted to know what happened next. What happened to his brother, but they didn't want to rush him.

(Flashback)

Endou woke up in a dark room. He immediately noticed that he was in his big brother's lap.

Being an eight year old boy, he didn't know what was happening. He only knew that as long as his big brother was with him, he'd be fine. 

He smiled brightly at his brother who was looking at him tenderly. Even though his eyes were filled with worry, confusion and fright. 

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and the door of the room opened. In came a guy with dirty blond hair and blueish eyes. 

"Hello. My name is Yoru. I'm your new friend." He smiled nastily at the Endou brothers.

(Back to present)

"That was... the start of everything." He paused. "After that day, we became his new toys." A deep feeling of anger started to form in his stomach just by thinking how that man broke him.

He took a deep breath in and continued, "we worked in his house for a couple of months. Everyday we went to bed late at night... completely exhausted, and woke up at the break of dawn. We barely had anything to eat, just the minimum for survival."

"One day, Aichi-nii collapsed. Being older than me... he had to do the harder jobs. And his body,... his body could not hold the pressure and stress." 

There was a deafening silence in the room. They just stared at Endou trying to register his words. 

"After that Yoru tagged us as useless. And gave us a new 'purpose' as he called it."

"That guy. That guy is a cruel sadist!" Endou clenched his fist so hard that his nails were digging in the palm of his hands. "He hurt us for fun!" 

"We were hit, punched and kicked. He sometimes brought a knife or whip to our 'session' when he felt like it. What you saw in the video was a routine for me. For us." Endou was having a hard time telling the others everything. He was still scared of how they will react in the end. 

So far they only stared at him beyond shock. Endou and his brother were abused! Kidnapped and abused! That was horrible.

Still Endou was determined to tell them. He was an idiot for trying to bear it all by himself when he has such amazing friends. Friends who will actually help him overcome this gigantic wall that stands in his path. Those friends who appeared in his hospital room as soon as they got news that he woke up. His team.

"But in the pictures, you seemed ... um, in a worst state?" Asked Nosaka, who after recovering a little, tried to search for the right words. Not wanting to rub salt in his captain's wounds. 

"Did you hear what he said before I passed out?" 

"That you are his favorite?" Ichihoshi replied unsure. 

"Yeah. That." Endou furrowed his eyebrows thinking about it. Without realizing it he was lost in his thoughts until Coach call him. 

"Sorry. Uhmm, he always told me that... that he lo-loved the way I couldn't even defend myself, unlike my brother. Aichi always put up a fight with him before being overpowered by Yoru's men. And Yoru. He... he said he liked the way I screamed. The way... the way I sound when I was being beaten up. The way I looked. 'Defenseless. Cute. Hurt', those were his words, as he watched his men hauling me to the walls. That's the reason I'm his favorite. And the reason I was more injured than my brother." Endou closed his eyes remembering the days he used to be tortured to his limit and the countless injuries and bruises his body suffered. 

Inazuma Japan were disgusted by what they heard. That heartless monster! Hurting a child like that. Had he no conscience? 

"And when hurting me, he made his men hold Aichi-nii and made him watch." He gulped, he could hear the way his big brother screamed his name.

"That way... that way he was hurting the both of us at the same time." And there it was, the lump in his throat again, getting bigger and bigger. 

"The nights that I wasn't unconscious on the floor, I was in Aichi-nii's arms. He... he used to hold m-me in his arms.... hugging me while I cried myself to sleep," Endou was sniffling. His chest ached and his heart was shattering over and over again.

"That went on till the day of my tenth birthday. That day he-" Endou was trying his best not to cry again. His eyes stung and his throat burned.

(Another flashback) 

It was his birthday. He was now ten years old. Two years he's been in this hell hole. 

Yoru didn't show his face that morning and the Endou brothers thought that they could finally have a day without going to bed in blood and tears. 

Oh how wrong they were.

In the evening Yoru came with four men. He had a horrible death striking grin on his face. 

Aichi stood weakly infront of his little brother before two of the men grabbed him by his arms each and roughly dragged him to the other side of the room.

The two other men did the same to young Mamoru. They held him in place while Yoru walked towards Mamoru. He took out something out of nowhere and held it infront of Mamoru's face. 

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!!! PLEASE!!" Aichi yelled realizing what Yoru was about to do.

A blood curdling scream ripped out of young Mamoru's throat as he felt a wave a electricity course through his body. 

"Happy birthday!" Yoru's eyes shone as he held his taser to Mamoru's stomach. 

Mamoru fell to his knees, his breath was coming out in short bursts. He felt as if he's been stuck by lightning. 

Yoru once again used his new toy on Mamoru who was screaming bloody murder. 

Aichi was furious. Yoru was hurting his baby brother with a freaking taser. Mamoru's screams woke something deep within himself. 

He stepped roughly on the guards feets. The men were caught off guard and accidentally let go of his arms. In one swift movement Aichi grab hold of the melee in one of their belt and with one swing each on their head, both guards went unconscious. 

"What are you waiting for?! Go! Go get him!!" The blond monster ordered the two men who were holding Mamoru.

The two charged towards Aichi, who pushed by adrenaline rush, was able to dodge their attacks. The men tumbled to the ground and Aichi banged the melee on their heads. 

He turned and saw Mamoru with his eyes barely open. Aichi was infuriated and charged towards Yoru. The source of all their misery. 

He tackled the blond to the ground and punched him repeatedly in his face. 

Mamoru stared at his big brother with amazement. He felt hope after two long years. He felt hope that they were going to get out of that place once and for all. 

But that hope quickly turned to terror as he witnessed Yoru take out a knife that he hid in his coat and dug the weapon in his big brother's stomach. 

"Nooooooooooo!!!" 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Yoru off of his big brother, Mamoru grabbed the taser that the blond let go of when Aichi tackled him. 

Mamoru, who didn't know how it worked, unknowingly electrified Yoru in the neck with a high volts. It was so strong that the skin and flesh started to sizzle and burned as Yoru coughed out blood and lifelessly fell to the ground. 

He was not breathing nor moving and Mamoru thought he had killed him. He stood there traumatized by his action until a groan by his brother snapped him out of his daze. 

He ran to his brother who was lying in a pool of blood.

"Aichi-nii! Aichi-nii!" He called cradling his brother in his small arms. 

The older Endou looked at his brother weakly and forced a sloppy smile on his face. 

"I... I fin..ally did...it. You'll b-be free... now," Aichi managed to say gasping for air.

"No! We are! We are going to be free!" Endou was tearing up seeing his brother in such pain. 

"I'm.... so-sorry Mamo..ru. I'm not gonna.. make it." Aichi's eyes softened. 

"No. Nii-san, no please!" Mamoru whispered, "Don't talk like that! You're gonna be fine! We're gonna go back home and see mama and papa again! And we'll play soccer together! You promised!" Mamoru was sobbing loudly at this point.

Aichi looked at his baby brother sadly.  
"You..know. I am... happy that... I was able to .... to get you... out of h-here. Now.. go." 

"No! No you promised that we would get out of here together!" Mamoru didn't want to believe what was happening. He knew but refused to accept it.

"I'll... always be... with you...here." Aichi weakly pocked Mamoru's chest right above his heart. "Promise me. Promise me... that you will... continue living... Live for... bo..both of us. And be... h-happy for both of...us. Don't give..up soccer a-nd tell mama and papa I.. love them." 

"No! No! Aichi-nii please. Don't talk like that!" Mamoru's tears were flowing like never before.

"I.. I love you.. Mamoru." He didn't have any more strength to move or to talk. He just smiled.

Mamoru noticed that. He hugged his brother tightly and touched their foreheads together. He sat there for a couple of minutes whispering 'I love you' repeatedly in his brother's ears. 

He felt his big brother going cold and limp in his arms. He watched the life drain out of his brother's body and he couldn't do anything. He watched his brother bleed to death. He just watched. And held him close.

Endou Aichi soared to the sky while Endou Mamoru cried loudly on the ground. Soaked in his brother's blood. 

That was the end of the Endou brothers. It was now just him. Just Endou Mamoru. 

He whipped his head towards the murderer of his brother. Sadness turning to anger and kicked him in the guts. 

But Yoru didn't move.

Endou fell to his knees and cried and cried all alone in a room with the body of his dead brother and of a dead monster and four unconscious men.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greater your storm, the brighter your rainbow.

Inazuma Japan couldn't sleep properly that night. They had no idea that their captain had such a horrible past. They kept seeing the state Endou was when he finished his story in their minds.

They felt bad for forcing him to relive such horrible moments of his life all over again. Endou was in tears, trembling and kind of hyperventilating at the end and it took him a while to calm down. They completely understood why he hid his past from them but what they didn't understand was how was he able to bear it all. And with a smile.

How can anyone who lost someone so dear to them in that terrible of a circumstance still be so positive about life and do everything with a smile. His brother died in his arms on his birthday!

Ichihoshi who lost his brother too had struggled so hard to get over his death. He had double personalities because of that and hurt so many people. But with the help of the team he was able to recover. 

And Gouenji. When his sister was in comatose, he couldn't play soccer anymore. He was drowned in guilt and darkness until Raimon helped him become stronger and overcome that guilt till her sister was awake and healthy again. 

So how could Endou, who had such a dark past, carry all the weight all alone. And how was he able to hide such a heavy secret from them. 

None of them could imagine themselves in Endou's shoes. Most of them were in tears when they heard of their captain's past. And they rest of them felt a bundle of worry, pity and anger form in their stomach. They couldn't believe their ears.

Endou was discharged from the hospital that same day. He was going to be fine. Doctor Mike said that he passed out of stress, frustration and exhaustion. He needed a good night of sleep.

The next day the coach gave him a day off to rest and and recover from his emotions and he only showed up at dinner. 

"I'll be fine, stop worrying so much." He told his team who where still worried to death for their captain. They wanted to help him in any way possible. 

For the rest of the week everyone were super extra careful around their captain. Careful with their words and actions.

Endou told them to stop countless of time. But he was happy to feel the support and effort the team was giving him.

Honestly, after telling them everything he felt relieved. It was like all the weight on his shoulders vanished. He was able to talk about what had happened five years ago for the first time. 

His heart felt light like a feather. He thought that it would've been hard to face his team and friends after revealing his past but it wasn't. Quite the contrary. 

He was able to spill all the emotions he had bottled up inside of him for all this time since so long in only a few weeks and it had a great effect on him. He felt stronger with his teammates' help.

Maybe, just maybe he would be able to face Yoru with courage the next time he'll show up. With the help of his friends of course. With them by his sides he feels like he could climb to the very top of the world. Literally if they take the FFI into account. 

With them by his sides, maybe he'll be able to get over the living monster that seems to not want to let him live in peace. That monster that keeps on ruining his life.

He wouldn't let him feel that satisfaction though. Endou decided to put an end to this all. He'll find a way to get Yoru in jail once and for all. To pay for all his cruel and horrible actions. 

If he can do that he'll avenge his brother. He'll be able to live his life without the fear of his past haunting him. He'll be able to live happily and keep the promise he made to his dying brother. 

He felt so happy after so long. Like they say...

The greater your storm, the brighter your rainbow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's kick his ass!" Exclaimed Hiroto

The match with the Italian team was really hard. Those muscle supporters that was supposed to make them stronger were destroying their muscles and bodies. And Inazuma was having a really tough time on the field.

Coach Zhao Jinyun benched Endou for that match. He wanted Endou to fully recover both mentally and physically before the finals.

Endou trusted the Coach and didn't want to oppose against his orders but seeing his friends struggling so hard on the field, he couldn't just sit and watch. 

After a long talk, he reluctantly switched Norika with Endou. 

In the end, Italy forfeited and Inzuma Japan won. It was during that match that Endou was able to make his decision. 

They were going to play the finals in two weeks. Enough time for him to put his plan in action. 

The next day, they were all in a strategic meeting with the aim to develop something for their game against Russia again.

After the meeting was over Endou suddenly stood up and stood infront of everyone. There were butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous for what he was about to do.

Everybody stared at him confused about what he was doing. 

Endou looked at each and everyone of them before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I wanted to thank you all for the help and support you gave me since the day Yoru appeared." He started, smiling cheerfully at them.

"I was a real Idiot for wanting to face him on my own when I have you all by my sides." He looked at the coach and back at his team. Then his face turned serious. 

"I will need your help once more if you agree. I won't be able to do everything on my own. I realized, after I got out of the hospital that-" he paused looking at his hands before snapping his head back up, eyes burning in determination, "-that there is a way for me to get back at him. To put him in a cell to rot for everything he did! And I'll need you guys. If you all agree?" 

They were all stunned by their captain's outburst. They were all speechless. 

Hearing no response, Endou's heart dropped. He lowered his head ashamed of himself. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe he read it all wrong. Would they really want to help him? 

"Of course we'll help you Endou," Gouenji was the first to react.

"You're not alone anymore," smiled Nosaka.

"How could you even think that we would've let you face him all alone?" Asked Kidou. 

"Let's kick his ass!" Exclaimed Hiroto.

"He became our enemy the second he messed with our captain," said Haizaki crossing his arms on his chest.

Endou couldn't believe it. He couldn't put in words what he was feeling. He was delighted to hear all if his friends agreeing enthusiastically. 

"Coach?" He asked looking at Zhou Jinyun who stayed silent all along. 

"Well..," he said looking at his players' expectant expressions, "if your plan doesn't interfere with training, I don't see why not." He smiled 

"Thank you!" Endou grinned while the team cheered. 

Great! Everything was just great. All he has to do now was explain his plan, put it in action then win the FFI.

Everything was just great!

Ni-san, I'll finally make him pay for what he did to us. Thought Endou smiling. You have no Idea what's gonna hit you, Yoru.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And honestly, Yoru didn't deserve to die.

"I've been doing some research on him with the help of inspector Onigawara an-" 

"Oniga-who?" 

"Inspector Onigawara Gengorou. He is a friend of Raimon's coach, Hibiki, and we helped him on his case with Kageyama Reiji, former coach of Teikoku," Kidou being Kidou started explaining who inspector Onigawara was to the team. "We kept contact and he told us not to hesitate if we needed his help." 

"Oohh!" The team was half amazed that Endou and the others knew an inspector for real and half surprised they had that type of connection with high forces. It was kinda scary, if they were to be honest.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I asked inspector Onigawara for his assistance and after some investigation, seems like Yoru actually fled from Japan." Endou explained, his face as serious as it usually is in a match. "Reason why he is here in Russia."

"Here he is actually known as Mark Volkov." Endou glanced at Kidou briefly before going on. Knowing very well that his following words will put his friend on the edge.

"He used to work for Kageyama." 

Kidou flinched and a heavy aura begin to surround him while everyone's eyes popped out. Kageyama was known by every single soul and those who stands in his way are known to be as good as dead. 

Endou paused letting the new Info register in their minds. "He was one of Kageyama's many sidekicks but Yoru wanted more power. He wanted to get rid of Kageyama but he miserably failed when Kageyama realized Yoru's intentions." 

"And the unfortunate being who betrays Kageyama Reiji will be at the receiving end of his ruthless wrath." Kidou muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Exactly. Which is why he is here in Russia," Endou repeated his earlier words letting it all sink in. 

"That must have happened some years ago." Endou's expression changed from seriousness to a mixture between anger and sorrow. 

"Yoru kidnapped me and my brother when I was eight, that was seven years ago, then I escaped when I was ten. After two years." Everyone had all their attention on their captain. An intense atmosphere settled in the room. 

"And he fled some times before Raimon's fist match with Teikoku. When I was about to turn thirteen. Which is about three years after my escape." Endou was deep in thoughts.(Endou is fifteen years old)

"I was sure he died. The day I escaped. I was certain I killed him with the taser." Endou frowned. He didn't know if he was relieved or in regret. Whether he should be relieved for knowing he did not actually kill anyone and wasn't a murderer or if he regretted for not killing him when he had the chance to. 

Realizing what had just crossed his mind, he shook his head feverishly, disappointed in himself. 

He was no murderer. No killer. Even if it would've been better if Yoru stopped breathing forever that day, the goalkeeper was glad he didn't really kill him. If he did, he would've been no better than Yoru himself. 

And honestly, Yoru didn't deserve to die. 

Dying would be to soft of a punishment. An easy end. He should spend the rest of his days in jail. Behind bars in the darkness and emptiness of a lifeless cold cell. With no body and only the sick thoughts of having no more meaning and purpose in life. And dying there on the cold hard ground without being given the chance to see your loved ones once again.

It was cruel, Endou knew that. But Yoru deserved to experience what he forced on Endou and Aichi. He deserved to taste his own nasty medicine.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying they were shocked were an understatement. Endou was worried that their eyes would pop out of their sockets any moment

"To get rid of Yoru, Kageyama exposed all of what Yoru did when he was still working with kageyama to the police anonymously." Endou explained.

"All of his actions are enough to get him some years behind bars. And if we add his murder of my brother, plus the kidnapping and abuse. We'll guarantee his stay there for a long, long time." Endou smiled slightly at the thought. The team, getting where Endou was going, smiled back.

"But?" Asked Nosaka. There is always a 'but' in these situations. 

"But we'll need concrete proof."

And like that, their smiles dropped. 

"What kind and proofs can there be?" Asked Hiura.

"What even counts as concrete proofs!?" That was Haizaki.

"And where are we gonna get these?" Ichihoshi was deep in thoughts. 

They began to fuss about it all, forgetting that their captain wasn't done talking. Endou smile watching them amused. 

Seeing the smile on his face, Kidou and Gouenji knew Endou already had some sort of plan. They just hoped it was a good one. Not to be mean or anything but they know by experience that the brunet's ideas are pretty messed up sometimes. 

Endou clapped his hands to get his teammates attention back. "Its actually really simple. We just need to get the pictures that he has." 

"That won't be enough," stated Kidou matter of factly. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Pictures can be faked, Endou-san," Nosaka pitched in. "We'll need something to prove that they are not just some photoshops." 

Endou thought for a moment before it came to him. "We'll support the pictures with my scars!" 

His eyes widened all of a sudden slapping his hands on his mouth. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

The team knew Endou was abused as a child. But he had scars?! His injuries were that sevear that they left scars!Plural form!? 

"Those were from him?" Growled Gouenji in a low voice, eyes narrowing. 

"Umm well....y-yeah," Endou scratched his neck nervously. Not knowing what to do now.

"You knew Gouenji-kun?" Asked Nosaka who was on the right side of the blond.

Realizing what was happening, Kidou's eye widen and Kazemaru gasped. 

"You said those were from training!!" The tealnet exclaimed. 

Endou had told his friends that his scars were from training and from his childhood accidents. Most kids have at least one scar from doing something stupid that their parents prevented them from doing, but that they still did anyway. 

The Raimon players saw some scars on his back when they were changing after practice one day and asked him about them. But the brunet brushed them off with a laugh saying that they were from training and from the stupid child him. 

Knowing how Endou always exercises himself to the ground with his crazy special trainings that would only pummel normal people. They believed him. And their captain still does stupidly dangerous things even now as a teen, so they could only imagine what kind of nonsense he did as a kid.

Well, Endou was one dang good of a liar. They did not even had any suspicions of his words.

And as for Inazuma Japan. They only then noticed that they never saw their captain change infront of them before.

Endou was always late in the morning, along with Haizaki and Saginuma, so he changed in his room. Same for practice. After the training with his team is over, Endou always disappears to who knows where to practice more. And when he is done, the showers are always empty. 

"I.. uumm.. I- I'M SORRY FOR LYING TO YOU GUYS!!" He basically shouted, bowing his head in shame. "I want...I didn't... y'know... want anyone to know anything." 

The three Raimon students concerned looked at him and only sighed. 

"Don't worry about it," Kidou waved him off. They understood why he lied but they still would've prefered him telling them the truth. 

"Can we see?" Asked Aphrodit. He has been silent all along so he startled Endou when he spoke. The whole team wanted to see too.

Endou hesitated for a while before agreeing. After all he wanted to come clean before his friends. 

He fumbled with the hem of his shirt before sliding it off, then he looked at his friends. Seeing nobody saying anything yet, he turned around and showed them his back too.

Saying they were shocked were an understatement. Endou was worried that their eyes would pop out of their sockets any moment. 

If you looked hard enough, there were countless scars littering his body. But after seeing his younger self in those pictures and that video, it was to be expected. And still they were shocked 

Kazemaru, Gouenji and Kidou was speechless. They did see their captain without a shirt once but it was only for a few seconds. And after all his trainings, the scars were being concealed a little by his constant and usual bruises and scratched.

Now that they had a clear sight of them they couldn't help keeping down their growing hatred towards Yoru.

Something knotted in the team's stomach at the sickening sight and they promised themselves. If they ever saw Yoru again, they would beat the light out of him. How could anyone make a bundle of sunshine like Endou suffer that much? How could he hurt their goofball of a captain? He scared him and his heart for life! 

Oh they'll definitely make him pay. They wouldn't hold back.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Japan growled at the mention of that team. Horrible team.

"So, your plan is to get those pictures to the police and use your scars as proof to get him arrested ?" Asked the coach of Inazuma Japan sceptical.

"Mm-hmm... I know it seems pretty simple as a plan but it's the safest and less dangerous one for us." Replied the captain. "I considered the risks and possibilities and I am pretty sure that the plan will work." 

Zhao Jinyun took a moment to consider the boy's words. The plan seemed too simple but it did sound good enough though. After all the people to execute it are only middle schoolers. 

"Where are we gonna get those pics?" Mused Hiroto after a while.

"From his phone..." he replied blankly. Endou was confused. Where else were they supposed to get the pictures?

Hearing him, the teams sweatdropped in sinc. Hiroto scrunched his nose at his captain before saying " ehh, I know that but from where are we gonna get his phone??" 

"Oh. Ohh." Endou chuckled embarrassingly at himself with a slight, almost unnoticeable blush. 

"You guys remember Leo from the Argentina team right? The blond one with blue eyes and freckles." 

Inazuma Japan growled at the mention of that team. Horrible team.

"Leo contacted me a while after the match," Endou noticed the baffled look on his teammates faces before continuing. "Believe it or not, he actually apologized to be. He confessed that guilt was eating him alive for what he did to us." 

"He told me that he didn't want to hurt us or anything but he apparently had no choice. Either he went along with Yoru or he would be kicked out of the team. But after what happened he told me that he was disgusted by his team and his coach's methods and he left the team."

Nobody was expecting that. It took them a few seconds to register these information.

This day was definitely full of surprises. A rollercoaster of emotions. First Endou apologized and thanked the team for helping him and everything was good and happy. Then he released a bomb on them about how he needed them to help him in sending Yoru to jail. Then they learned that Yoru worked with Kageyama before fleeing from Japan after being Kageyama's target. Then came the sight of Endou's scars. Then one of their enemies who wasn't actually an enemy but still participated in hurting them apologized. What next!? Nothing could surprise them anymore today.

"I talked a little with Leo and after some questions, I convinced him to tell me Yoru's address! We know where he lives now! We'll infiltrate his house and get what we need!" Endou exclaimed enthusiastically.

Okay so that was next.

They were proven wrong. They could be more surprised.

Endou had yet unconsciously drop another bomb on them.

"And inspector Onigawara will arrive to Russia soon too!" Endou continued not noticing his friends reaction. He was far too delighted to see their dumbstruck and baffled faces. "He wanted to help us and he actually said that his colleagues worked on Yoru's case for quite sometime. But they had no clue where he fled so the case was closed. He'll be helping us to get back at him as the Japanese forces would judge his actions better than in Russia, Yoru being Japanese himself." 

"Endou you're killing us! Stop with the bombs!" Someone shouted at him. He didn't see who, being too bewildered.

"Eehh?" He was too confused. What bombs were they talking about? He didn't remember mentioning any bomb in the plan. Nope too dangerous!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't wait no more !!" Was yelled in a high pitched voice.

Thursday. It's been now two days since the boys discussed Endou's plan. 

Since then, none mentioned "plan Sakura". That was how Endou decided to call the plan, for some unknown reason. 

Well, there were several suggestions but "Plan Sakura" or "The PS" was winner. Cuz "We-gonna-kick-his-ass plan" and "Karma-is-b/tch plan" or even "Plan Argentina" were just......y'know... lame, too long and too obvious. 

To be fair, they were all soccer idiots so they just agreed to "The PS" when Endou suggested it to stop the growing dispute about cool plan names.

They were waiting for the arrival of the Inspector Onigawara who was supposed to be in the Japanese training camp that afternoon. 

So, they decided to concentrate on training for the final game for these two days until his arrival. Once he would be here, they'll let him rest and then they will tell him about "The PS".

The guys were all focused and serious about training. Of course they will help Endou, but they were here to win the FFI and win agains Orion too. So there was no time to waste.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!!" Yelled Aki. 

"We'll end practise here for now. Stretch well before you go. And wear your jackets, we don't want any of you to catch a cold now, do we?" Instructed Coach Zhao Jinyun with his signature laugh before walking away. 

The players formed three rows on the field with Sekiya in front of them leading the stretch exercises.

After lunch, they showered and did their own things while waiting for the Inspector. Some were studying or reading, others were playing cards and some were just chilling on their phones.

"Guys! They're here!" Yelled Ootani.

Everyone shuffled to the meeting room hurriedly and there they found a man who seemed around his late forties. He had brown hair, black eyes and a beard. He was discussing something with the Coach, Endou, Kidou and Gouenji. The three boys had accompanied the coach to fetch the Inspector at the airport.

They all took a seat and the two adults stood infront of them.

"Everyone, meet Inspector Onigawara," presented coach as he gingerly gestures towards him.

"Nice to meet you!" Yelled the teens in perfect sync. 

Onigawara smiled at them before muttering a 'nice to meet you too' with a slight nod. 

"I already informed the Inspector about everything on the way here. We decided to wait for everyone to be here to hear his verdict. Inspector, if you please." Was all the coach said before everyone tensed up. 

"Your plan, as I was told was named 'Sakura plan'-" the boys didn't seem very comfortable at the mention of the plan's name, "-is admittedly very simple but really risky." He started, voice serious and professional. 

"I don't want to imagine what may happen if you get caught infiltrating Yoru's house. Though a group of teens would be more subtle and convenient to sneak inside than a group of fully grown man." He paused, considering his next words. All the boys were focused on him and what was being said.

"Even so, if we were in Japan, I would never allow you to undertake such a dangerous mission. However, here in Russia, the Japanese police have no authority and only I was able to fly here. I am very reluctantly giving you the green light." He concluded and the Japanese players brightened at the permission. 

"I still need to do some investigations before. Heading head first into the house is not a smart idea. Tomorrow will be a normal day of practice for you boys and I'll share whatever info I get after dinner with you. If everything goes according to plan tomorrow, we will be able to set out by the next day." 

The boys were still processing the news when a loud bang was heard followed by a yell.

"I can't wait no more !!" Was yelled in a high pitched voice.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me rephrase for him, how long were you 'overhearing' our conversation?" Mocked-asked Endou, knowing her way too well

The boys were still processing the news when a loud bang was heard followed by a yell.

"I can't wait no more !!" Was yelled in a high pitched voice.

________________then___________________

All heads whipped around when a blur of silver and purple wind past them and crashed with their captain with a shriek. 

Endou, who recognized the voice, and had braced himself for the incoming leap and caught the girl that ran into him at full speed as she shrieked right in his ear. Endou merely grimaced but a small smile snaked to his face. 

They all watched, jaws slacked, as the girl squeezed the life out of the Inazuma Japan's captain.

"Can't... breath!!" He whispered violently, patting the girl's back. 

"Whoopsie, hehe... I just missed youuu!" She giggled squeezing him one last time before releasing.

Endou smiled and gently patted her head after composing himself.   
"Long time no see Lexi." 

"Way too long if you ask me!" She scoffed. "So, you gonna introduce me?" She rose a brow.

Endou glanced at his team, seeing them all curious, he began the introduction, "Guys meet Alexi-" then he turned to the girl before adding "-Lexi meet.... umm..." he said unsure how to introduce her to all his teammates. 

"Umm.... well meet everyone." 

"Hi! You can just call me Lexi, I don't mind," she smiled brightly. 

The guys eyed her curiously. Alexi or Lexi had her white-silver hair in a high ponytail reaching her mid-back, with her bangs and some loose strands framing her face. She was wearing a pair of black Jeans, a light purple top with 'Dont Test Me' written in bold white letters and white sneakers. 

"Nice to meet you too," was the perplex response she got back, but her smile never left her face. 

"I told you to come before dinner," came the gruff voice of Onigawara. 

"But it is before dinner!" She whined 

"I think he meant, like, just before dinner. Cause that's still 2 hours away." Said Hiroto nonchalantly. 

"Its still before dinner." 

"What are you doing here anyways?" Asked Endou.

"Am I not allowed to come cheer for my favorite soccer team?" To that, Endou just stared at her blankly, raising a brow. 

"Okay, okay.... I came to see you," she pouted.

"Why?" Asked Endou confused.

Lexi was about to respond but Inspector Onigawara beat her to it,  
"I was at Hibiki's restaurant after your phone call and told him what you told me, and little miss here listened to-" 

"Overheard," she interrupted him and corrected his misuse of vocabulary.

"-Listened to our conversation. She followed me, begged, harassed and even threatened me till I agreed to let her come along." 

"Why I'm I not surprised?" Sighed Endou, shaking his head. 

"Cause she does that to you too. Way too many times." Stated Kazemaru. 

"Hey Kazemaru-kun, long time no see! You too Kidou-kun, Gouenji-kun!" She waved and said boys smiled and nod in response. 

The others looked at her curiously, wondering how that girl knew their captain. Were they some sort of relatives? Their personalities were so alike. And their smiles! It's almost creepy. 

But Alexi and the captain looked nothing alike. Endou was tanner than her and their hair color were complete opposite, so were their eyes. Endou's were chocolate browns while hers are a deep violet. 

"Oh kidou-kun, Haruna-chan asked me to give this to you," said Alexi ruffling in her duffle bag before handing a light blue envelope and a sack full of snack to said boy. 

Kidou sported a rarely seen soft smile on his features. Haruna, Kidou's sister, was one of Alexi's closest friends, and hearing she was flying to Russia, she used Alexi as a post girl. 

"How did you get here anyways? And why didn't you come with us here?" Asked Endou, genuinely confused.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore stupid!" She stuck her tongue him, "and Onigawara-san paid a taxi to bring me here before you guys left." 

"Oh." 

"So how long were you outside then?" Asked Kazemaru. 

"Not too long!" 

"Let me rephrase for him, how long were you 'overhearing' our conversation?" Mocked-asked Endou, knowing her way too well. 

"I overheard everything!" She said all too existedly with a hint of mischief in her smile, causing everyone to sweatdrop at her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver haired girl stuck her tongue at him by his side. The others watched as the two seemed to spiral in a discussion-argument-teasing of some sort.

The atmosphere on the field was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The soccer players were stiff and their movements were uncoordinated. It was clear to everyone watching that something else were on the mind of the teens.

Coach zhao Jinyun squinted his eyes at the boys, trying to decide what to do. He was perplexed. These boys needed training to be able to win the FFI, there was still room for improvement. But the rational side of him kept telling him to give these kids a break. Seriously.

These guys are still kids and are currently waiting for the result of the inspector to know what they'll have to do the next day when breaking in a kidnapper/ psychopath's house who abused and is threatening their captain. And as if that was not enough, there was also Orion that still needed to be dealt with.

So yeah, Zhou Jinyun should really give his kids the day off. He does not want a whole team of teenage boy to end up with PTSD. Thought he was pretty sure many of them had at least a minor case of PTSD. Mainly Endou, Nosaka and Ichihoshi. 

So now the boys were all huddling to the bench for towels and their water bottles. Some were sprawled on the ground while others either hunched on the bench or merely standing. 

"Catch!!" 

Endou had no time to react despite his crazy goalkeeping reflexes. Not even half a second after he heard someone's familiar voice yell at him, he was met with a soft something thrown violently at his face. 'Something' was later identified as his towel and 'someone' was, of course, Alexis. 

Endou shot her a grateful smile and and an are-you-serious eye roll . "It would've been nice if you warned me before harassing my face with my towel," he smirked.

The silver haired girl stuck her tongue at him by his side. The others watched as the two seemed to spiral in a discussion-argument-teasing of some sort. 

"You guys didn't change at all," said Kazemaru who jumped a step back as the duo whipped their head at him at the exact same time. Creepy thought the team. 

"You guys are so alike! You're really close, Aren't you?" Exclained Ootani. 

"Yeah, his like my brother!" Exclaimed Lexi back, throwing her arm around Endou's neck only to retract it back with a disgusted look on her face because of his sweat on her arms. 

Endou chuckled at his friend,  
"We were always together since childhood after I escaped. We go to different high school but she always come home and practise with the former Raimon team." 

"Yeah, I'm his hero!" Beamed Lexi proudly. 

Endou sighed and explained after seeing the confused look of his peers. "She was the one who found me after I escaped from Yoru. Apparently I had collapsed on the streets and she dragged me to the hospital. I don't remember anything after escaping and woke up in the hospital with police officers all around me. Afterwards my parent invited her over to show their gratitude. We were close ever since and she likes to be called my hero," He finished with a smile.

The others nodded in understanding. So their beautiful friendship was the result of a traumatic event huh. The guys were glad that someone was there for their captain. And seeing their similar behavior, it was obvious they both had a huge impact in each other's eyes. 

They cared for each other and knew the other so well. Alexa didn't treat Endou like glass and the latter was forever grateful of everything she did for him. The goalkeeper truly saw her as a big sister, her being three months older than him. 

Endou and Lexi's friendly banters eased the tension and the team was entertained with their antics, bursting in here and there to roast them. 

That is until after dinner when detective Onigawara stared at them in all seriousness. The screen behind him lit up and a map was shown to them all.

"This is how we'll proceed tomorrow"


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The opponent will act like a fool as long as they're one step ahead."   
> Quoted by Night_sky04   
> ☆☆

Nervousness was a gross understatement of what they were feeling. Wait, actually was this nervousness that they were feeling? They were not even sure at this point. 

Some felt their throats tightening or their guts flipping while others were on high alert, scared but determined, and perhaps... a little bit exited. What? It was their first time doing a mission. You can't blame them.

But then there was Endou. 

Once more, he felt a swirl of emoticons being shoved at his face.  
Nervousness   
Determination   
Anger  
Determination   
Fear  
DETERMINATION 

He was so ready to end this once and for all. In all honesty he also felt tired. Exhausted of everything. Why was this all so difficult. All he wanted.... all they wanted was to win the FFI. Not having to overthrow the authority (Orion, another problem they will have to deal with) and capture a kidnapper. (How ironic. Kids having to capture a kidnapper)

That said he was oh so ready to haul Yoru's criminal ass in prison. Endou was aware that he was acting out of character but it was all temporary so he guests it's fine. After all, a person's burning anger can make them act to great length. 

°•°•°

It was time, finally.

The Argentina dorms were a huge two story building, much like their own. The hallways were dimly alight to save energy at night just like theirs. It was not flickering like in movies or anything but it still rubbed the guys in the wrong way. Who knew what was looming ahead. 

Plan sakura was the same, only modified with the help of the inspector and his five agents that came the next day after him.

The moon was being hidden by thick clouds, only emitting a very faint glow. It was two in the morning and the dorms were submerged in dead silence apart from the light foot steps of seven teens that were technically supposed   
to be sleeping in the Japanese headquarters. 

Endou along with Gouenji, Nosaka, Hiroto and fubuki were crouched by the window on the second floor and are on very high alert. They had gotten inside easily. And in hindsight, it was too easily. They had climbed on the huge tree that was right by the window on the left side on the building, having entered by the said open window. 

All the teens had an earpiece, courtesy of Inspector Onigawara, to facilitate communication and to warn each other of changes in course of action.

Endou's team -team A -was waiting for the signal from kiyama and mizukamiya. The red and the blue haired boys from team C infiltrated the second floor with team A but unlike the others, they had to go ahead to the security room. That room was mandatory in every dorm buildings and as all the dorms provided by the FFI organizers were similar, the security room was on the second floor, coincidentally the first room from the left side on the building.

As soon as they were inside, kiyama and mizukamiya silently tiptoed to the fist room not far ahead.

The seishou Gakuen captain tried to open the door which rattled a bit.

"Oh great, its locked. Now what?" 

"Let me," replied the redhead. Out of nowhere he pulled out a bobbin pin which he shoved in the door lock, jamming it around until a soft click was heard and the door opened. 

"How?" Asked his partner. 

"Am an orphan." 

Mizukamiya stared at him. What does that even mean? The redhead ignored him and entered the room, (as if his statement explained anything) being followed by the confused blue haired boy. 

"Why did you even have that with you?" He whispered once inside. 

Kiyama's lips twitched in amusement as he says, " borrowed it from Ootani. There's always locked doors in books and movies, brought it just in case." 

Huh, weird but he already found out that normality is practically nonexistent to the Japanese team on his arrival, was what was in Mizukamiya's mind as he and kiyama studied the various computers, searching for the main one.

Once quickly found, kiyama -being the genius in technology he is- hacked into the camera system while mizukamiya disabled the alarms. He connected the cameras to Inspector Onigawara's laptop... and their job was done. 

"Endou. Kidou. Step one done, you can proceed." Whispered the redhead through his earpiece.

After receiving affirmations from both leaders of team A and B, the two hackers creeped back out of the window and dashed back to their own team, team C, in the black van parked outside the gate. 

Team C, consisting of Kiyama, Mizukamiya, Kirina, Mansaku and Sakanoe, were the informants. Their job was into hack the camera system which would allow them to see everything inside. Thus being able to lead Kidou's and Endou's team through the building and to avoid any conflicts, if, god forbids, anything was to go downhill then team C's duty is to lead them back to safety. You are never too cautious. 

With step one a success, almost all of them thought that the plan would be a walk in the park. That they had done all the researches necessary and were prepared enough to achieve this.

But Kidou remember catching Endou whispering to himself before the mission started. To the others he might have looked like he was prep talking himself but Kidou knew better. His captain was childish and acted like a fool. But he's smarter than he let's on.

The way the goalkeeper's usually warm brown eyes were full of weariness bothered him to no ends. Since when was Endou -who wears his heart on his sleeves- the cryptic one?

"The opponent will act like a fool as long as they're one step ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's been so long since I posted sorry about that. I also really hate it when writers dont post regularly and you lose track of the story. But plz understand me too guys. I enjoy writing, I genuinely love it. But now that I sadly have to go back to living in reality, I'm busy and when I'm not I'm tired or want some time for myself. I have my SC cambridge exams coming ( Idk if u guys know what this is cuz of diff international school system). 
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a chance. Its nearing its end and I fully plan to finish it. And I changed my name!! From stella_004 to night_sky04 ♡♡
> 
> Ooohh, the quote is by me and I love it.
> 
> "The opponent will act like a fool as long as they're one step ahead."   
> Quoted by Night_sky04 ☆


	20. Chapter 19

Smirking, he couldn't wait to see how things will turn out. His leg was bouncing in excitement and impatience to see what his little boy prepared for him. Mamoru always knew how to entertain him. He was even better, way cuter and much more amusing than his useless pathetic excuse of a brother. Mamoru's screams and tears, Oh he couldn't wait to hears his cries again 

Small broken whimpers faintly echoed in the dead silence of the room as Yoru brushed his slender fingers through soft raven strands of hair. Eyes glinting as he glace at his little pet, he couldn't help the smile that stretched on his face. Oh he couldn't wait! 

°•●•°

Kidou stalked through the hallways with his team behind him. They were supposed to go meet Endou's team on the second floor after checking for any suspicious activities on the first floor.

So far, team C didn't encounter any issues and they prayed to god that this continues. They know they'll have to fight eventually, just not right now. Hopefully only when facing Yoru. 

He gasped when he felt a sudden breeze blew past their heads, only two second from smacking any of their faces. 

"Welcome Inazuma Japan!" 

Five heads whipped forward only to find the Whole Argentina team facing them with Lorenzo at the head, with an ugly sneer on his face and his arms wide open as if welcoming them to a party. 

"What the-" Alexis was rudely cut of by a pissed of Haizaki.

"The fuck?! Hiura! Do your god damn job properly!!" 

"Calm down Haizaki, I don't know what happened. They came right out of a blind spot. We didn't even have time to warn you guys," Mansuke's voice could be heard from the ear piece. 

"What? Did you think we would let the FFI finalists come in our lovely dorms without a surprise? Please, we have manners," taunted a redhead with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lorenzo's eyebrows pinched while observing the group. Why were there only five of the players here? Where are the others?

"But, how?" 

"How what lady? How we knew you were coming and disabled some of the camera?" Said the same redhead from before.

"Ahh- wait. Don't call me Lady! makes me sound old," pouted Alexis.

"You have white hair, lady," taunted redhead. He should state his name, redhead is gonna get old soon.

"Why you-" And she was rudely cut yet again. 

"Where are the others?" Queried Lorenzo.

Kidou smirked, "We came with some surprises of our own."

Only then did the Argentina team notice a pinkish mist spreading through the air from their feet. Some cracks could be heard with the rapidity their head whipped up. The horror was blatantly clear on their faces as they saw team B pulling masks on their faces- wait no. There were now eight people now.

"Wha- when?ho..." was muttered before bodies started dropping like flies. 

"Surprise!! Sleep well!" Its been a while since Kidou saw the shit eating grin Alexis was wearing and he wasn't sure if that was something good or not. 

"Thanks for coming so quickly, guys," Kazemaru's shoulders slumped, he couldn't be more relieved that they avoided a conflict so effectively without any damage done.

"'S all good!" Grinned Goujin (! Its Goujin not Gouenji, guys) brightly, holding a thumbs up.

"Hiura was quick to warn us you guys needed help," stated a rather calm Nishikage. Way too calm after they rushed in all the way from the roofs where the rest of the emergency team were on stand by. 

"Good job," grumbled Haizaki after Ichihoshi sent him a pointed look.

"Yeah. And for yelling at us to pull up our mask too. My ears are still ringing, thanks," the only girl in the group rolled her eyes.

"No probs Lady." Replied Hiura with a light snort.

"He-" ugghh What's up with everyone cutting her off today, how irritating!

"-No time for this! Endou's waiting," chided Kidou while taking off towards the stairs to meet team A upstairs. The others was quick to catch up with the strategist, every sign of pleasantries already wiped off.


	21. The members of each team + explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually kinda important for the better understanding of the plot as there are some explanations included

MAIN TEAMS: Team A and Team B

Team A :-

*Endou  
*Gouenji  
*Nosaka  
*Hiroto  
*Fubuki Shirou

Got in from the windows on the second floor

Team B :-

*Kidou  
*Kazemaru  
*Alexis  
*Haizaki  
*Ichihashi 

Got in from the entrance door and had to go meet team A upstairs after checking the first floor.

TEAM C/ INFORMANTS

* Kiyama   
* Mizukamiya   
* Hiura  
* Mansuke  
* Sakanoe

Team C is in the van outside providing info through ear pieces to the others. Kiyama and mansuke went in with team A at first to hack into the cameras and then went back outside to the van. They can see what is happening inside through the camera from the van itself.

EMERGENCY TEAM 

* Fudou  
*Asuto  
*Iwato  
*Goujin  
*Nkshikage

They were on the roof so that if anything happened they would arrive quickly to help on the second floor. They didn't actually think that anything would happened on the first floor itself. Goujin and Nishikage immediately went down to help team B while the others stayed on the roof. The two released a sleeping gas inducing the Argentina team into unconsciousness. The Argentina was shooting soccer balls just like the robots did in the alien arc in the original Inazuma Eleven series. 

ADULTS

There are the coach, Inspector Onigawara and five agents on stand by close to arrest Yoru or aid the teens if necessary. They weren't inside as they would have quickly attracted unwanted attention with a bunch of adults running around

**Author's Note:**

> Its not the best and I have lots to lean and room for improvement but hope you enjoyed


End file.
